Mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, are typically configured for synchronization with a computing device, thereby enabling for example the backup or updating or both, of the information contained on the mobile electronic device or the computing device or both.
Currently, the synchronization of a mobile electronic device and a computing device typically occurs upon the operative interconnection of these devices. The synchronization process is typically defined by a series of predetermined parameters, therefore limiting the flexibility of the synchronization process.
Therefore there is a need for a new method and system for synchronization of a mobile electronic device that overcomes one or more problems in the art.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.